


Take a photo, it'll last longer!

by FantasyGoldeness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is pure, Firetruck era, M/M, Marhyuck isn't outright said though, Markhyuck are taewin shippers, Pining, Taeyong is an angel, markhyuck, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGoldeness/pseuds/FantasyGoldeness
Summary: Sicheng loves his leader but he's bad with words. His lack of skill with words however helps him out for once.





	Take a photo, it'll last longer!

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my best friends birthday. The world needs more taewin so I must help the cause.

Sicheng wasn’t the best with words.

  


If it wasn’t because of language barriers, it was because of his stunning lack of confidence. His friends had explained to him time and time again how wonderful and important he was, but that didn’t stop him from getting tongue tied every time anyone looked at him. Normally, others would understand and pretend like the conversation wasn’t as awkward as it really was; but in one case, it was anything but ordinary. Sicheng could normally find his words after putting forth an effort and after the conversation became comfortable, but around Taeyong his words never came to him. Even looking at the elder made his stomach twist into knots and the few words he had taught him leave him entirely. Which is why Sicheng was in the position he was in now. 

  


Sicheng stayed as far in the corner as possible, watching the older male with freshly dyed platinum hair and completely, unintentionally, shutting out everything Yuta said to him. 

They had all been getting their hairstyles for their release. Sicheng would have usually enjoyed it greatly, but knowing he'd have to see Taeyong with his hair wet and sticking to his head made him want to just run and hide. It wasn't fair for his own band member to be so kind and attractive at the same time. It wasn't fair how something as simple as Taeyong with his hair wet from a shower or sticking to him from a sweaty practice did so much damage to Sicheng. He wasn't even able to be uncomfortable with fangirl’s odd attraction to him and his members anymore because every day he became more and more like the Taeyong stans. Taeyong would blow the bangs out of his face and Sicheng would be weak at the knees. Taeyong would look at him with those sparkling almond eyes and he'd lose all air in his lungs. Sicheng had almost developed an addiction to the older. He had so much power and respect yet he remained humble and gentle. He was so much more compared to Sicheng and yet he always took his time to help the younger.

  


He would stop and help Sicheng read confusing characters in a heartbeat. He would sacrifice his own masculine pride in order to get a little bit more more money from other members so as to get Sicheng what he wanted. He would silence everyone else simply because he wanted everyone to hear whatever it was Sicheng had to say no matter how mundane it was. Taeyong was like a father to him; yet Sicheng still selfishly wanted more. He should have been ashamed with himself but he was too busy with the thoughts of Taeyong to think of the shame he should be feeling. There wasn't any time to feel bad when he was too caught up in the older’s beautiful eyes or amazing words dripped in an angelic voice. 

  


“Winnie,” Taeyong had his hand outstretched,  just a few inches from Sicheng’s head. Sicheng blanked, completely caught off guard as the only coherent thing he could think of was leaning his head up into that large, rough hand. Taeyong smiled down at the boy. His eyes were full of an obvious adoration. Sicheng batted his beautiful child-like eyes up at Taeyong, finally acknowledging the older’s existence. 

“May I fix it?” Sicheng nodded without thinking. He was more focused on Taeyong’s face and smile as he spoke rather than the fact that he was accepting to having his hair fixed by the man who made it hard to breath by simply looking at Sicheng. He obviously drew in a breath as Taeyong pulled his hands through Sicheng’s hair. He fixed his bangs back into place with such a gentle touch Sicheng barely felt it at all. 

“I like this new style on you. You look great,” Sicheng reached up for Taeyong’s hand quickly before he lost confidence and shyly mumbled back, 

“I think you always look great. The new color does look good too though.” Sicheng grinned when Taeyong laughed. He didn't make any move to take his hand back. Taeyong comfortably sat down on the arm of the chair, unaware at how flushed Sicheng got at the idea of being so close to him and holding his hand. Taeyong rested their joined hands on his lap as he stared at the flustered boy. 

“You're really something, Winnie. So cute but such a charmer.” Sicheng pouted as Taeyong pinched his cheek. He was teasing him as a father would do to his child and it wasn't fair. Sicheng quickly looked away as he realized the mistake of thinking of anything along the lines of “daddy” when referring to Taeyong. Sicheng hesitantly looked back up to Taeyong as he leaned against Sicheng. He was so warm…  . Sicheng couldn't help but lean into him and his wonderful heat. They stayed like that for awhile. Sicheng laying, eyes closed, on top of Taeyong’s long legs while Taeyong curved his body as much as he could to face Sicheng while he watched the other members. 

  


Sicheng rose his head as he heard way too much laughter from the other members. He batted his eyes at the two men in front of him before going wide eyed and red at what they were doing. Donghyuck grinned as he clicked photos of the two close to each other. Taeyong didn't protest them oddly. Sicheng could have sworn Taeyong actually pulled him closer to his side. 

“Guys, quit.” Donghyuk pouted at the leader, pulling his camera down from his face. Mark instantly took up the camera to look over the photos. 

“But you two were so cute. Daddy Taeyong and little Winwin,” Sicheng whined as he covered his face. Taeyong couldn't help himself and chuckled. Sicheng screamed inside his head as he felt the vibrations from the others chest make it to his own. His heart seemed to tremor with Taeyong as the elder giggled. Mark and Donghyuk both smiled at them fondly. The couple was able to see themselves in the elders. 

  


In hindsight,  Sicheng should have probably killed both Donghyuk and Mark for those photos. A few days after they had embarrassed Sicheng and chased him off by taking them, someone had found them. The farthest trace back led to a blog; and of course, to Sicheng’s misfortune, it was a fan page for him and Taeyong as a couple. Sicheng would never admit it , but he was the main person to trace it back and search over the whole blog. Most of it only consisted of Taeyong acting how he always did towards Sicheng and of their habits of staring at one another. Sicheng wished he could be as hopeful as the admin. Taeyong was just affectionate and caring. He loved Sicheng more like his child than a love interest.  Even knowing that,  Sicheng couldn't help but let his mind wander watching Taeyong stare at him like that. A part of him wanted to believe that there was a real adoration in his eyes when he looked at him. 

  


By the time they finally released the album, there was one question going on with all the fans. Just how close we're Winwin and Taeyong? Somehow another few photos had made it out. The newest was them in the car. The two had fallen asleep, Taeyong’s hand on Sicheng’s knee and Sicheng’s head buried in Taeyong’s neck. Before that it was when the group had all gathered for lunch in the practice room and the two sat across from each other. Originally,  Sicheng had been separating himself from Taeyong but the elder came closer to Sicheng regardless. It was a good day. Taeyong just taking control himself and being with Sicheng without even being asked. Sicheng admired how at times the older could just step up and act so outgoing. He had the confidence and dominance of a true leader. The fact that he showed that dominating powerful nature with Sicheng only made it better. 

  


Taeyong and Sicheng grinned as a girl stepped up to the table. Once again the two were seated next to one another. Taeyong rested his chin on his palm as he greeted her. Sicheng smiled as well , but more of at the fact how Taeyong made his heart flutter just by looking so beautiful like that. At this point, he wasn't even listening to the people around him. He was too caught up in how attractive Taeyong looked when he looked up,  batting his eyes. Sicheng wasn't sure if it was intentional, but Taeyong held his thin lips in a pout. That look by some magic seemed to make him look even more adorable. Sicheng nearly jumped out of his skin when Taeyong suddenly turned to him. He made direct eye contact and his face seemed to be asking for an answer. Sicheng looked to the girl who seemed a little too eager about whatever her and Taeyong were talking about. 

  


“Yes?”

  


Sicheng jumped as the girl squealed and clapped. Whatever Sicheng said obviously was the right answer to the question. Looking to Taeyong however,  he wasn't so sure. Taeyong had his beautiful eyes blown wide in surprise. Sicheng furrowed his brows and set his hand on Taeyong’s. The elder chuckled deep from inside him and bowed his head down. He began to bite his nails as he sat baffled with  Sicheng. 

  


At this point, much of the room had it's attention on the two. Johnny laughed as he looked to the shy Taeyong and baffled Sicheng. Yuta cooed to them, saying how cute they were being. Mark stood up before standing behind the two and pressing their shoulders together. 

“Everyone,  meet the new official mom and dad of NCT!” Sicheng gaped as everyone clapped and screamed. He was star struck. He dragged his eyes slowly to the man beside him. His heart nearly caved in at the beautiful shy smile he was given. It was rare to see a smile on Taeyong but that look was even more uncommon. That innocent child-like smile that could only be made cuter if it was accompanied by a soft brush of pink over his cheeks. Sicheng turned back to the crowd and shook his head, waving his hand. No, no, if he shouldn’t have false hope neither should they. The fans groaned and complained, begging for some kind of fanservice between the two. The rest of the room couldn’t see it, but one of Taeyong’s arms found a way around his waist. It was a comforting motion. 

  


“Everyone cut it out. You’re going to break Winwin.” Taeyong spoke out of genuine concern, genuine motherly concern. Even if in all honesty it was normal for Taeyong to say something out of the concern for his members, the crowd was in shambles. Everyone, even the other band members at the table itself, awed and cooed at the two. Sicheng bit his lip to stop his giggles as they all called “Eomma Taeyong~”. Taeyong let out a sigh. He turned his head to Sicheng, meaning to look at him in a way that asked if this was really okay with him. 

  


Sicheng raised his brows when their noses met. With how Mark was holding them, their faces could only be held so far apart. Taeyong looked just as surprised at the close contact. Screams surrounded them and Sicheng could only let out a soft squeak. This close, Sicheng could see the shifting color in Taeyong's eyes. He could tell where the hidden bags rested under Taeyong's eyes.He could even smell the mintiness on the elder’s breath. 

  


Mark seemed to take pity or felt second hand shame. He released the two and instantly the two jerked away from one another. Sicheng held his cheeks as he let out a muffled screech. Taeyong on the other hand just buried his head in his arms atop the table. Eventually, out of pity for the poor couple, the attention was dragged away from the flustered boys. 

  
  


“Ah,  Winnie?” Sicheng quickly whipped his head up to identify the intruder. He was met with a shy smile and avoiding eyes. Sicheng gently set down his clothes once again in the suitcase. He was fresh out of the shower but at some point Yoonoh disappeared so Sicheng took the freedom to sort through the room. He waved his hands and Taeyong quietly stepped in, closing the door as though he didn't want anyone to know he was here. Actually, thinking that, that's probably what it was. Sicheng was being ridiculous but he couldn't help the sadness that panged in him at the idea of Taeyong being ashamed being in a room alone with Sicheng. 

  


Sicheng brought Taeyong down to sit on the bed with him. Even though the air was cold and stiff, Sicheng couldn't help but smile at how Taeyong sat. His hands balled up atop his lap and legs pressed firm together. He even pulled a cute little bite of the lip. Sicheng looked to him cautiously. A hand sat on his shoulder to gently encourage him

“Are you alright after what happened at the fan meet?” Sicheng chuckled. It wasn't intentional but at least it brought a some warmth to Taeyong's expression. Sicheng started rubbing circles with the hand that rested on the older’s shoulder. 

“Yes I'm fine. Is this about the fan meet?” Taeyong started to nibble on his lip again. He gave a vague shrug. A nervousness exuded from every part of his being. 

“Maybe…” Sicheng signed and nodded. This could only go one of two ways. They both had their heads hung down now. Sicheng prepared  himself. He was getting ready for the complaints or even some kind of rejection. He was ready for “hey, I love you hyung but like not in a way where I'd go on dates or kiss you or-”

  


“Did you mean what you said when you answered that fan?” Sicheng pulled his head back in shock. That was his first question? Sicheng was far past surprised. He couldn't help himself. 

“What do you mean? “

“She asked if we really love one another. You said yes.” He hesitantly met Sicheng’s confused gaze “Did you mean that?” Sicheng wasn't sure what the best choice to say was. He could say the truth and explain how he hadn't heard the question, or he could be even more honest. He could say he did love Taeyong. It would probably be easier to just rip off the bandage. To say he loved him before this whole ordeal got any more out of hand. Sicheng dug his nails into his legs as he gathered up the very little courage he truly had. 

“I do.” 

  


Sicheng was definitely not expecting him to laugh. He definitely did not expect his confession to be met with a child's giggle and a grip of his thigh. Taeyong looked ten times younger than he had when he first walked in. He was smiling. Sure it was awkward and flustered, but he was grinning at the younger. He was shy with his words but he couldn't hide his internal joy. 

“Thank God. I thought you were just giving fanservice.” Sicheng had heard him. He knew he had. Yet when Taeyong stopped talking, Sicheng didn't understand what the hell was going on. Everything moved so fast in that thirty seconds that he wasn't sure if he was even experiencing this right now. Stuttering and unsure, he mustered out the only word he could. 

“What?”

  


Taeyong laughed again; and when he did Sicheng swore he saw an actual angel sitting next to him. Taeyong stood. He lifted Sicheng to his feet and they both just stood in front of Sicheng’s bed. Taeyong took Sicheng's hands. Every moment that went by, Sicheng was left more dazed and reminded of a wedding ceremony. He met the almond gems that were focused solely on him and suddenly lost all ability to stand in his knees. Taeyong was killing him and he hadn't even said anything yet. With a shy smile and a tightening grip on Sicheng's hands, he said everything he ever needed to. 

“Dong Sicheng, I am in love with you.”

  


Sicheng didn't exactly remember when he had died; but it had to have been on the car ride to the hotel. There's no way he was still living. There was no way Taeyong was gripping his shoulders. No solitary way that he was kissing his leader and mentor. Even though he knew this must be some kind of heaven, Sicheng jumped on his chance. Even if he was dead, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to kiss Lee Taeyong. He welcomed his heaven with open arms. Those arms wrapped around Taeyong in a heartbeat and unintentionally nudged him to be up against the desk that sat pushed up against the wall. Taeyong only laughed however. He didn't mock Sicheng or stop this simply because of how awkward they both were. He returned the gesture. He tangled his hands in Sicheng's hair confidently. It was messy and off. If no one knew better they'd probably assume it was the first kiss for them both. 

  


“Winwin, I'm back. Sorry I left without saying anything. You were in the shower and I thought I'd only be gone a few minutes.” Yoonoh calmly walked into the hotel room. He looked down to the phone in his hands without even giving a passing glance to his roommate or the new guest. The same did not go for Dongyoung however. He had followed Yoonoh into the room, but came to a dead stop when he made eye contact with both Taeyong and Sicheng. Both of them still stood tangled up with one another. Yoonoh gave a confused look to Dongyoung as the other tugged on his sleeve. Yoonoh followed his gaze to the two standing up against the table, arms tangled around one another and in disheveled hair. He raised his brows and quite literally jumped in surprise. Taeyong offered a bashful smile, obviously sinking down in shame. Sicheng wasn't even bothering to meet anyone's gaze anymore. He just buried his head in Taeyong's shoulder and waited for this horrible scene to be over. Yoonoh looked to Dongyoung and shrugged. No one was really sure how to react at this point. 

“Ah.. Should we just…?” Yoonoh awkwardly pointed to the door. Both Dongyoung and him already started moving for it before they got an answer. Taeyong watched as they nearly sprinted out the door. 

  
He wondered briefly if they'd attempt to be polite and keep it a secret or run straight to the others to loudly announce how “TaeWin has sailed!”


End file.
